


Fluid

by Renaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaa/pseuds/Renaa
Summary: 他才16岁，除此之外他一无所有了。





	Fluid

 

01

 

男人腕上表盘里的指针呈现一个狭小的夹角。他渡过纽约秋日苍白的光线，在干燥凝滞的空气中推开那栋庄严小楼的铁门。门口院落里的落叶已经被整齐扫成一个矮小的坡，草坪上干干净净，像一个被布置完美的犯罪现场，没留下任何让人揣度的细节。

 

男孩是他见过比较乖巧的那类，夏日的时候，有的孩子会穿一条泳裤趴在外头晒日光浴，有的甚至带了一些散发着青少年臭味的朋友过来开派对，Adrian不得不被迫和他们进行了一番劝诫性的谈话。

 

Peter就不会这样做，Peter是个好孩子。他踏上屋内深绿色的地毯，这古朴的颜色一度让一些年轻人很有些话要说，认为这延伸到整栋屋子的绿色皮肤已经复古到起皱，迫不及待想要更换掉它们。但最后地毯还是留了下来。Peter把它关照得很好，他关爱这栋独栋的陈旧小楼不亚于他是如何一心一意地爱着男人。

 

他终于踏上了二楼，指针向右偏移了几分钟，这样恰好，不算迟到。

 

男孩就在卧室背后的门等他。他今天睡了懒觉，仍躺在被窝里头。男人从没有来前先知会的习惯，预约让他想到生意场上的那些事。

 

Peter甜美地睡着，酣睡的侧脸雀斑洒在红云之上。他轻轻闭着眼睛，像一瓣刚落在水面上的花瓣。男人坐在他的床边，他也没有要醒来的意思。Peter翻了个身，被子从他的肩头滑下去，露出他光裸的半边上身。

 

他的胳膊落在被子外头，从窗户洒来的日光照耀他金色的细微汗毛，均匀地勾勒出他少年肌肉的曲线。

 

男人轻轻抚摸起来，他一向很沉醉于男孩的年轻肉体散发出的生命力。用粗糙的，带茧的，已因为岁月风霜布满细纹的大掌，从他的上臂滑至圆润的肩头，狡猾地向下游走至他因为侧睡而被胳膊夹得轻微鼓胀的胸脯。他的力度变得更大了，在掌心肆意揉捏因为睡眠而松懈的软肉。男孩难过地皱起眉头，他侧身，试图把胸前被玩弄的部位藏起来：“嗯……别这样。”

 

“你已经醒了。”男人不再逗他。

 

男孩慢悠悠睁开眼睛，他虚着眼睛看男人的脸，露出一个柔和的微笑：“今天不是休息日。”

 

“恰巧有空。”

 

Peter从床上坐起来。“我最近醒得越来越晚，”他抓抓脑袋上蓬起的乱糟糟卷发，“每一天都过得很快。”

 

男人亲了一下他的额头，“为什么不和朋友出去玩？”

 

男孩抬头埋怨地瞅他一眼：“我怕你会来。你每次来都不会和我说，我只能一直等着。而且……”他没敢说下去，注意到男人严肃起来的表情。

 

他知道Adrian不喜欢讨论起这个问题。为什么永远都是他想来即来，说走就走？Peter只能充当被动的那一方，他和男人在一起两个月了，却没有男人任何的联系方式，没有电话，没有邮箱，没有地址，他只知道男人会来这栋房子里见他，而Peter甚至不知道这房产是否真的属于Adrian的名下。

 

 

02

 

他早应该察觉到问题所在的，但是他太稚嫩了。他认为这是成年人所必须的“距离感”。他不想做一个讨人厌的男孩。

 

关于Adrian有妻子女儿这件事情，他是很后来才知情。他起初以为男人不希望他打搅他工作，后来男人在他面前接起了家里打来的电话。

 

他语气很温柔，和同他在一起的时候不一样，他在电话里安慰他的女儿，他向她道歉，不该忘了今天是电影之夜，并许下带她去海边旅游的承诺，他最后在挂断前还在恳求女儿等他回去一同看电影。

 

那个幸运的女孩叫Liz。

 

Peter坐在浴缸的边沿，浴缸已经温掉的水里飘着浑浊的泡沫和他们的精液，他屁股里也都是Adrian的精液，颈窝全是男人留下的痕迹。他裸着身子坐在浴缸冰冷的瓷砖上，被浴室渐渐凉下来的水雾弄得通体发凉。

 

“呃嗯，”他小心地开口，“那是您的女儿吗？”

 

男人随手抓过浴巾擦拭了两下身子，去到卧室为自己套上衣服。

 

Peter追出去，他扶着浴室的门框：“所以，您有一个女儿，一个妻子——”

 

他有一个家庭，他想说，然而下一秒Adrian转过身掐住了他的脖子。他把他整个人拎过来，握着脖子按在墙上就像踢一只小猫那样容易，“别管你不该管的。”

 

Peter用力拍着Adrian的手，试图松开男人的钳制。“你从来没告诉我！”他使劲说，“我什么都不知道！”他努力挣扎，两条光裸的腿乱蹬想要踹开Adrian，但男人的身躯完全不是他所能抗衡的，他被牢牢压制，从墙上被拖到床上。他的头被按在被子里，臀上狠狠地挨了一巴掌。

 

Peter哭出来，扭着身子躲闪男人的责打，但火辣辣的疼痛一下一下地落在他的臀瓣。他从7岁开始就没有人这么打他，丝毫不顾及他的自尊心与羞耻心。男人的大手按在他的后脑勺上，他埋在松软的羽绒被里呼吸困难，泪水充斥他黑暗的视野。Adrian的膝盖撑开他的两腿根，指尖偶尔扫到他稚嫩的会阴，像细鞭抽在上头，尖锐的痛楚后弥漫开一阵爽利的热意。

 

男孩的姿势僵硬起来，他呜呜嗯嗯地尖叫起来，如哭诉似恳求。Adrian没有理会他，他的惩罚从来都是到他满意为止。

 

“别他妈乱动。”他粗重地说，按紧男孩最后扇了一记他饱满的臀瓣。

 

面朝下的男孩冒出一声怪异的呜咽，他纤细的后腰突然抽紧前挺，仿佛突然被人当做弓弦扯起绷紧后又忽地放手，留他像被一条破烂的麻绳那样在床上颤抖。

 

Adrian面色并不好看，他拽住Peter的胳膊，把软了身子的男孩从后整个掀过来。

 

Peter已经泪流满面，但他这一刻才真正地哭出来，他曲起胳膊遮住脸，上半身绯红浮现，与之相比更加艳丽的是他双腿之间那根向上竖着的性器。它现在比他的主人更有精神，半硬挺翘的一根，尚在朝外恬不知耻地缓缓吐着精液。有几滴溅得很远，落在Peter的鲜嫩的乳尖上，瞧上去就像男孩饱满的胸部终于能够泌奶了似的。

 

Adrian用指头从男孩的乳头上揩下那滴白浊，指尖带过将它涂在男孩结实的小腹上。

 

“你没自己想象中那么贞洁。”他冷漠地说，“你只是一条被打屁股都能射精的小狗。”

 

Adrian站起身，从床头柜上拿起自己方才摘下的腕表。他看了看时间，单手为自己戴上那沉甸甸的物什。Peter仰面躺在床上，精液还没有干，他捂着脸轻声地在哭。

 

“记得把头发吹干，当心感冒。”

 

Adrian为Peter带上门，现在这里只剩下他一个人了。男孩躺在床上，颤抖着接受了现实，他应该重新把自己洗干净，背着书包逃离这个地方，停止做男人养在外头的宠物，停止做一个破坏他人家庭的婊子。他苦涩地想到了这个词，从没想过这样的称呼有一天会被冠在自己头上。

 

 

03

 

如果最初Adrian从那些醉鬼手里救下他的时候，他有留意这个男人的无名指，事情就不会变成这样。Peter想，但事情发生得太突然了，他们在小巷子边上，路灯昏暗，还飘着灰色的雨，他坐上男人的副驾驶，一颗幼小的心脏疯狂地跳动，好像要让全世界都听到它的情绪。

 

男人开车送他回家，并代替他的无礼朋友们向Peter道歉。他给出的补偿金是Peter认为合理赔偿价格的三倍。

 

Peter抱住自己的胳膊：“要不了这么多的，先生。”

 

“不，孩子，”男人说，他上前查看Peter手臂上的淤青红肿，“你比你想象的要珍贵得多。”

 

Peter不知道为什么他的眼眶就红了，看周遭都是朦朦胧一片。

 

他的出身没有很好的运气，一点点陌生人的恩惠就能让他幼小的身体里涌出感激的甘泉。他用力点头，坚持要求留这位先生喝一杯热巧克力，这是他能给出最好的东西。

 

Adrian在他那儿留到十点，得知他一个人住在这样混乱的廉价公寓楼里感到非常震惊：“你一定是早早学会了如何照顾自己。”

 

“我……非常努力地在生活，先生。”

 

Adrian喝完他杯中最后一口热朱古力，他摇头：“你是个好孩子，Peter，你理应得到更好的照料。”

 

他说的更好的照料，就是承担了男孩包含生活费在内的所有开销，Peter从他犯罪率居高不下的街区搬了出来。男人驾车带他参观闹中取静的新住处，这一带的房子他可能这辈子都住不起。当男人赠与他的崭新球鞋踩在前院葱郁的草坪上时，他已经膝盖发软了。

 

Peter无助地回头望向男人，他觉得自己可能一推开那扇大门就会陷入这泥沼般的虚空欢喜中万劫不复了。

 

他还盼望着自己只是顺带沾了其它缘故的光：“Adrian，我一个人住这里吗？”

 

“如果你想要有人帮你处理家务、修剪草坪的话，尽管把要求告诉我。”

 

“不！我是说，这里……太大了。”Peter说，“我晚上一个人睡在这儿会做噩梦的。”

 

Adrian只是轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊。他不断地在天平的另一侧增加自己的砝码，他给予的越多，另一端的男孩就被托得越高。在这段绝对不对等的关系中，Peter就像一片轻飘飘的羽毛一样浮在高空，无所馈赠，因而无法扳回这个天平一点点的平衡。

 

他才16岁，除此之外他一无所有了。

 

 

04

 

后来Peter见过Liz一面，那个传说中的被上帝庇佑的女孩。他离开Adrian后开始同时打许多份工，他给人洗车，做服务生，替餐厅送外卖。某一个周日的下午，中央公园沿街的某住址希望他能尽快送去一份乳酪披萨，他按时抵达，鼻头已经被冻出红痕。

 

Peter按了两下门铃，一个黑色卷发的姑娘替他开门。Peter被她感谢得双颊更红，发自内心认为这个女孩长得比他班上任何一个女同学都要漂亮。

 

“一共是18美元。”他局促地说。

 

那个女孩摸了摸她牛仔热裤的前后口袋。“爸爸？”她向后仰去呼喊她的父亲过来救场。Peter低头看着自己的鞋面破烂的帆布。

 

熟悉的脚步声。他当然对脚步声敏感到极致，几百次男人迈着这样慵懒的步子走进他饲养他的屋子，他被软禁在里头几乎要出现幻听。

 

他听过这双脚踩在草坪上，地毯上，瓷砖地面上。这双脚隔着餐桌，在桌布遮挡下逗弄过男孩稚嫩的性器。他们在一间高级餐厅，衣着光鲜靓丽的人环绕四周，而Peter张开着双腿被男人的皮鞋踩到高潮，射精的时候被羞耻和快乐同时折磨，精美的银质餐叉在极乐中从他手里滑落，无声地玷污了暗红的地毯纹饰。

 

内裤自然已经是一塌糊涂。男人扶他去洗手间完成后续的步骤，Peter才是男人的正餐，刚才只不过是汤羹前菜。

 

他的裤子被男人从后迅速地扒下来。Peter问能不能等到回家？能不能不要再这里？

 

Adrian塞进了一个指节：“可是你已经这么湿。”

 

Peter吸着鼻涕，眼泪不受他控制地做自由落体。和男人在一起总是让他迷茫，男人的年龄足够做他的父亲，他该比他懂得更多，能够提出更正确的意见，看到他所不能看到的。往往都是这样，Peter在从前短小十几年中不得不自己为自己做许多不成熟的决定，并不得不为不成熟而买单。

 

现在他有人可依赖了，有人可以引导他，教Peter他之前所不能领悟的。

 

所以如果这个人说他已经湿了，可能他的身体真的就是这么淫荡。他是一个嚷嚷着不肯吃药打针的幼稚孩童，只顾任性而放任自己浑浑噩噩地病下去。

 

男孩闭起眼睛，恳求道：“求求你轻一点。”

 

男人没有回应他，他将扩张做足到四指，缓慢地将粗大滚烫的性器推进去。他炙热的手掌自Peter的上衣衣摆摸进去，把男孩白鸽般的胸脯捏在手心，发现男孩的乳头已经硬得像小小的鹅卵石。

 

“婊子。”他凑近男孩耳根说。

 

“啊！”Peter叫出来，他的身体仿佛透明的一般，哪里是弱点，哪里是敏感带，男人比他自己都更加清楚。他只是调转角度轻轻一顶，男孩的体内就浇出一股体液淋在男人的性器顶端。“不要！我不行……不要弄了，呃嗯——有人！”

 

“嘘，嘘。”男人在他被顶得五脏六腑都仿佛被拽下去时把一团白色的布料凑近Peter嘴边。上头还有浊白的粘液。那是他被褪下来的内裤。

 

“不想出声音就咬住它。”

 

 

05

 

“让爸爸来应付，”男人说，“带着你的垃圾食品进去吧，Liz。”他对披萨的评价让Liz不太高兴，她抱着食物回去，用屁股撞了记男人的胯以示女儿娇滴滴的抗议。

 

Peter抬起头，他装作无事发生：“一共是18美元，先生。”

 

“你在这里做什么？”

 

“为您的女儿送披萨，先生。”Peter说。Liz的年纪不可能比他要小，现在可不是感到委屈的时候。他用力眨眨眼睛：“我还有别的单子。”

 

Adrian从钱夹里抽出一张整钞。

 

“你可以不必做的。”他把那张钞票递给男孩，示意他不用找零了，“还住在那里？”

 

Peter摇头，他快要忍不住眼泪：“我找不出这么多钱。”

 

男人握着纸钞的手仍悬在空中：“如果你想要打工……我需要有一个人帮我护理房屋，你知道那里——”

 

屋内的女孩已经很不耐烦：“爸爸？”

 

男孩退后了两步，他看着男人的脸，摘下手套快速地抹干他的脸，咸涩的眼泪在冬天蛰得他脸颊生疼。“我得走了，我得走了。”如果仅仅18美元就能带他逃离这个错误。

 

夏末秋初的和风旭日在他背后缓慢地消散。那些早晨醒来有人拥抱的温暖，深夜有人在他额头脸颊落下晚安吻的时光，在敞篷车里伸手捕捉阳光的嬉笑与轻狂，蜷缩在男人怀抱里被恐怖影片吓得浑身燥热的那些夜晚，阁楼之上肌肤相亲的疑似爱情，在他脑海中飞快地干涸了。

 

一部分的他终于在冬天逝去了。

 

 


End file.
